metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Moscow Metro
﻿Moscow's 'Post-Apocalyptic Metro System, '''alluded to as the Last Refuge, is the central location of the Metro Series. Overview An apocalyptic war on a grand scale has devastated the surface of the Earth, leaving deadly radiation and biological-weapons that have changed fauna into dangerous mutants. The Moscow Metro, which was built from the beginning as a giant underground shelter, becomes the last refuge of humanity. The tunnels are a source of constant dangers - radiation, mental threats and mutant predators take lives of many brave people, who venture between stations to trade for life or travel for other purposes. Population In the opening intro scene of the game, Artyom states that ''40,000 people are currently living at the Metro. The novel doesn't specific any exact numbers of Metro inhabitants, summing the whole population as "several thousands". Health and Medical Care Due to high danger and constant lack of medical supplies and doctors, medical care is strictly related to each station's prosperity. Although most of the stations try to maintain basic needs: arranging small field hospitals and marking out places to leave corpses. While, at some minor stations, little to none medical care is established, at some major stations hospitals are well equipped with properly taught medical crew. Other known facilities appearing on such stations are public baths opened for general use. When an pestilence breaks out at any of the stations, the place is sealed for further notice. When there is no cure found, the station's inhabitants are annihilated while their bodies with all belongings are burned down with Flamethrowers. Medkits are in widespread use in the Metro 2033 video game and are used by the player to accelerate the healing process. Food, Drink The most common food that is eaten by Metro inhabitants are rats and moss. More luxurious are mushrooms and pork, while the rarest are vegetables like potatoes or tomatoes (in Metro 2034 is revealed, that these are grown in hydroponic greenhouses). Also any types of diet supplements, such as vitamins, are highly desired. The most common drink is filtrated, boiled water, VDNKh's mushroom tea is considered as luxurious, while home-made beer and Shroom Vodka are mostly obtained in canteens, bars and restaurants. The rarest and most expensive drinks are the ones brought from the top-side by Stalkers (e.g. whiskey). Political System In this unforgiving world, over 20 years have passed, and the Metro stations of Moscow have become independent states, forming confederations and alliances, even fighting wars, and trading, among other things. Of significant note are the stations of the ring line and Polis, the heart of the metro. Economics With money becoming difficult to locate and maintain it lost all purpose. Instead 5.45x39mm cartridges became the new currency in the Metro System. Trade between stations is common, the most popular of goods being mushrooms, and pigs. Some stations are even known for producing tea, like VDNKh. The Hanseatic League has grown extremely wealthy from the fact that they control the radial line of the Metro, a vital trade route. Areas Metro Map Available here is a scheme of the post-apocalyptic Moscow metro system with further explanations. Metro map Games : for a list and detailed informations about areas in the game go to the Levels category page. Novels : for a list and detailed informations about areas in the book series go to the Locations category page. Trivia * In Metro 2034 it is heavily implies that Moscow's metro system is not the only place where people survived the nuclear holocaust. It had been stated that for few years all the remaining inhabited places had communication with each-other. Unfortunately as their power source grew weaker a radio signal got lost making Moscow's metro system inhabitants believe that they are the only survivors left. Other Metro systems mentioned include St. Petersburg and Minsk. Category:Content